The present invention relates to infant pacifiers and the like, and in particular to a pacifier having an over-molded, soft, teethable outer covering.
Devices for aiding infants in the teething process are common in the art. These devices are typically pliable and allow for deformation when the infant bites down onto the device, thus urging the infant's teeth through the gum without inflicting pain on the infant. These devices may be adapted for attachment with a nipple or similar apparatus functional for sucking by the infant thereby calming the infant between feedings and/or satisfying his or her urge to suck.
Heretofore, these devices have typically not taken full advantage of modern manufacturing processes and materials. Prior devices typically comprise a single material that is either too stiff for teething purposes or too soft such that the device is not sufficiently resilient to withstand the repeated deformation required.